The Jedi Warrior Bond--Bridge Over Troubled Water
by GM
Summary: Qui-Gon defies the Council again. Obi-Wan defies his Master!


****

JEDI WARRIOR BOND

BRIDGE OVER TROUBLED WATER

By

GM

INSERT --

Between JWB stories Shadow on the Warrior Path

and _Always_

****

Qui-Gon has defied the Council. Again. Twenty year old Obi-Wan is in conflict with his Master over a dangerous assignment.

Not connected with JA series

Rated -- PG for violence, angst, intensity

The Canon according to Lucas -- based on the universe provided in the movie Star Wars: The Phantom Menace. All characters copyrights and legal details belong to George Lucas -- the highest Master Jedi of all.

email: mfuff@crosswinds.net

****

ORDER OF STORIES IN _JEDI WARRIOR BOND_ SERIES:

. . . every saga has a beginning . . .

Secrets

The Path of Bonding

Connecting

Sanctuary

The Heart of Existence

Edges of Darkness

The Sorcerer and the Apprentice

Shadow on the Warrior Path

Bridge Over Troubled Water

Always

The Last Hope

The End of the Warrior Path

______________

thanks again, Pam, for a great idea!

___________________________

****

BRIDGE OVER TROUBLED WATER

Simon and Garfunkle

When you're weary

Feeling small

When tears are in your eyes

I will dry them all

I'm on your side

When times get rough

And friends just can't be found

Like a bridge over troubled water

I will lay me down

Like a bridge over troubled water

I will lay me down

When you're down and out

When you're on the street

When evening falls so hard

I will comfort you

I'll take your part

When darkness comes

And pain is all around

Like a bridge over troubled water

I will lay me down

Like a bridge over troubled water

I will lay me down

If you need a friend

I'm sailing right behind

Like a bridge over troubled water

I will ease your mind

Like a bridge over troubled water

I will ease your mind

* * *

When Obi-Wan Kenobi snapped his eyes open he met the level, knowing stare of his Master across the narrow aisle of the bunk quarters on the transport ship. The vessel rumbled in the final stages of landing. 

"Danger."

Turning over on his cot, Kenobi nodded in agreement with his elder. "Yes, I feel it too, Master." Groaning, he stretched his back, staring up at the ceiling. "Have we landed in the middle of a war? Again?"

Already dressing, Qui-Gon Jinn shouldered into his outer tunic and leaned over to peer in the eyes of his apprentice. "I think not, Padawan. I believe we are at the beginning this time."

Jinn turned to gather his utility belt and lightsabre, revealing only a glimpse of his wry expression. Obi-Wan shook his head. What was it Master Yoda had told them so many years ago when they first became Master and Padawan? That the student would learn from the Master, and the Master would learn from the apprentice? Somehow he thought his contribution to the partnership would be a little more important than teaching Qui-Gon a sarcastic sense of humor.

"And before breakfast! Again! Typical."

Dressing quickly, Kenobi joined his Master in the corridor of the small, old transport ship. Other beings were gathering to disembark, most of them Chagrians. Very tall, muscular, beings with a light blue tint to their skins, their greatest distinction being the intimidating twin horns tall above their heads, matched by double horns growing down from protrusions from their head. Not in a very good mood this morning (it was hard when one awoke to instant impressions of doom and gloom!), Kenobi noted sourly that most of the known galaxy seemed to be tall and bulky, tall and muscular, tall and -- well, much taller than him!

Chagria was a powerful and well known planet in the Republic. One of the ruling Royal family, Mas Amedda, was the first assistant to the newly appointed Supreme Chancellor Valorum in the Senate. The designation of Amedda to such an exalted position solidified the Mas family standing on Chagria. Unfortunately, Amedda was already stained with some rumors of political corruption which blotted the appointment. And that was why they were here.

A Chagrian jostled into Kenobi, pushing a sharp horn into the young Jedi's shoulder. Biting back a yelp, which would have done more harm than good politically, he dropped back, waiting for the anxious blue beings to pass. Jinn drifted ahead and a moment later when Obi-Wan reached the open doors of the transport, Jinn was no where to be found. 

Closing off the external distractions, Kenobi stood in the corridor, sensing with his Warrior Bond, easily centering on his Master's Force. Qui-Gon was still aboard the ship. Backtracking, Kenobi walked toward the crew quarters, finally pinpointing the right cabin. There was no sense of trouble, and when he covertly questioned Jinn, the Master sent him a welcoming thought. Almost instantly the door opened and the large Jedi Master grabbed his apprentice by the robe and pulled him into the cabin, quickly closing the door behind him.

In the room was a Chagrian Kenobi had seen during the flight -- the second officer of the ship. Introduced as Mas Sim, a representative to Mas Araban, he all but ignored the younger Jedi. So what was new? Most beings had little time for apprentices. The stately, noble bearing of Jinn -- his sense of calm and formidable Force -- dominated almost every gathering. Kenobi was used to it. Also in the room was the overwhelming emotion of anger. Not coming from the Jedi.

"You brought your accomplice to ambush me! You were supposed to bring the credits!"

Jinn was the definition of calm. "This is an unofficial rendezvous. There will be no credits --"

"You lied!" 

The huge blue alien threateningly advanced. Jinn, arms folded across his chest, didn't move. Kenobi impulsively stepped between the two. The Master was more than capable of defending himself, but the apprentice instinctively acted.

"If Master Jinn says there will be no credits, then you will get none." His voice was low, almost a growl. For his slight stature his Force and intent face was enough to intimidate the larger opponent. Mas Sim backed off a step.

The Master's tone remained completely placid, but firm. "We have come here at your relative's request to investigate corruption in the Senate. If you do not trust us then our meeting is at an end."

At twenty years old, Obi-Wan Kenobi, apprentice of the honored Master Jinn for nearly a decade, knew many of the Jedi arts. Mind control was one of those disciplines. Although his mentor would sometimes disagree, Kenobi DID know how to master his impatience and impulsiveness on most days. At moments like this, he deserved much more credit than Jinn was wont to give. On the other hand, he had a lot of practice. Jinn often sprang nasty surprises on Kenobi and the younger man wondered if sometimes Jinn did it just to keep Kenobi off-balance and prepared for anything.

"So what will it be?" Kenobi's face hard, tone unforgiving. The Chagrian backed off a little more, impressed by the intent young Jedi. Obviously the being had no idea that Kenobi didn't have a clue what was going on or what his Master was up to this time. "We haven't got all day."

Through their Bond Jinn transmitted a shimmer of amused gratitude. Then he stepped forward, again pressing the officer to give over information. Mas was reluctant and finally agreed to another meet, at sunset, with Mas Araban, his leader, at an out of the way spacer cantina in the public area of the port city. 

Jinn agreed and led the way out of the cabin. They didn't exchange another word until they were on a public street. Then Jinn leaned close and gave quiet, curt directions for a travelers hostel. Once situated in a room Obi-Wan automatically checked the windows and doors, satisfied they were alone and unobserved, and turned to glare at his companion.

"Master --"

Jinn held up a hand. "I know, I should have told you the whole story, Obi-Wan. I apologize for that."

Hands on hips, the youth seemed older and wiser than his role, his years. "It's not like it's a surprise or anything." Dripping sarcasm was his reflexive rebuke. "I can't count the times you've adopted some wayward waif and drawn us into danger to help in some hapless cause. At least tell me you've got the Council's approval on this, Master." 

"Not exactly, just -- approval -- from a certain point of view."

"A certain point of view? Whose? Why can't you just work with the Council?"

As usual, when they exchanged rebukes, Jinn became defensive, laconic and slightly superior. "Sometimes I can't."

Kenobi sighed and paced the small room. "Master! You haven't defied them again, have you? If not for your defiance you would be on --"

"Obi-Wan!" The censure was sharp. He was a lenient Master, very close and fatherly to his Padawan. He would not, however, allow the line to be crossed with being lectured by his youth. "You know my feelings on the matter."

"And you know my feelings on your rebellion, Master!" He stopped pacing and faced the older Jedi, entreaty and yearning on his countenance. "You insist on risking --"

"And you do not?" An eyebrow lifted. The older face, brushed with a greying brown beard, held a mixture of amusement, puzzlement and concerned compassion. "It seems we share some disturbing traits, my apprentice, and stepping into peril is one of them." He put a hand on the young man's shoulder and guided him to the window of the small, dingy room. "So many out there need our help, Obi-Wan. Most of the time it requires personal hazard on out part. I didn't bother asking you about his mission because I knew you would accompany me regardless of the circumstances or the cause. It is your loyal nature, my Padawan." He patted the shoulder and gave it a final squeeze before releasing his hold. "I always remind you of being attentive to the Living Force. Be mindful of the now -- compassion for others. And this is one reason we are such an effective team. You, in turn, are my bridge to the future, my Obi-Wan, the guardian of what is ahead. Always concerned about what will become of your old Master."

Kenobi sighed deeply. He hated it when Qui-Gon spoke in such a manner. It seemed almost fatalistic. Perhaps, in the back of his mind, that was his greatest concern. Not only the dangers they faced so often in the field, but the misty, obscure future. "It is difficult for me to stand by and watch you put yourself in danger, Master."

Jinn motioned to one of the small, narrow, lumpy beds. "Then let us relax and I will explain all while we wait for sunset."

Supreme Chancellor Valorum suspected political corruption in the high echelons of the Senate. As he often did in the last several years, he called on Qui-Gon to investigate these charges. The first time Kenobi had met Valorum was when he was a Senator and led the two Jedi into a perilous situation. {**JWB -- Edges of Darkness**} Since then Jinn occasionally received assignments from Valorum and informed Kenobi in transit. Usually these missions had the approval of the Jedi Council. Apparently this time Jinn was acting without approval.

Some of the aristocracy of the planet were in opposition and Mas Araban had offered proof of corruption. For a price. That was what the Jedi were to ascertain. If the proof was valid, Jinn was to return it to Valorum personally.

"I have a bad feeling about this," was Kenobi's comment on the entire affair.

Jinn made a movement towards Kenobi's short cropped head, then restrained it and just patted the young man on the back. The younger Jedi was nearly old enough to take the trails for Knighthood, certainly too old for a Master to be ruffling his hair. "Just be mindful of the Living Force, Obi-Wan. Save your predictions please."

The cliché was so old Kenobi didn't bother with a typical sarcastic comeback. The apprentice often dabbled in studying the prophesies and mystical tales of the ancient Jedi Order. The search for enchanted myths about their Warrior Bond caused the Master to continually remind the young man of the need to focus on the present, not the mystical future, not the magical past.

Nearly sunset, the Jedi started for the space cantina. The streets were lined with drifters, spacers and the seamy beings who gravitated toward the ports of every city. As they approached the drinking establishment Jinn slowed.

__

'At the risk of begging your pardon, Padawan, I must agree with you. I can sense something --"

'Dangerous,' Kenobi finished firmly, coming to a stop at the corner of an old building across the street from the cantina. _'An ambush?'_

Jinn hesitantly offered a tight nod. _'Be vigilant.'_

The cantina suddenly exploded in a blinding flash. Both Jedi flew through the air from the blast. The Force cushioned their falls, the impact against foreign material diminished from fatal to injurious. They collided with debris and flying mortar, finally trapped under the glass, wood and clay of the disintegrated building.

***

The Force filled his head with chaotic impressions. Dazed and aching, Obi-Wan struggled to sort through them, sensing the underlying urgency without memory of why he was hurting. A familiar groan was released close to his ear and his eyes snapped open. A flood of light, dust and agony swiftly poured over him. Shuddering, he realized they had been too close to the explosion. The Force had defended them against the worst, but still they -- Qui-Gon thrown across his back -- were crumpled in the rubble.

"Master?"

Through their Bond he could feel the trembling anguish of intense wounds. Jinn had used himself as a shield. Obi-Wan should have sustained the injuries -- No time for guilt, he sighed. Besides the precarious position in the damaged building, the Force was telling him there was danger approaching. What more? -- he didn't want to ask. 

"Master. We must leave."

Agony coursed through the Bond as Qui-Gon struggled to consciousness. Obi-Wan washed it over with his own Force, numbing the sharpest impact of the pain. Qui-Gon was terribly hurt. Swallowing the panic he felt rising, Kenobi wasted no time and pierced through the distress with their Bond.

__

'Master, danger. We must leave.' Automatically he assessed their injuries. In the instant Jinn knew the crushing truth, so did Obi-Wan.

__

'My back -- broken --' His eyes rolled, having trouble focusing. Concussion. Blood trickling down the side of the long brown/grey hair indicated a skull injury.

__

'I'll help!'

'No. Mas clan knows. Get to Araban. Danger there. My responsibility.' Painfully he reached out a hand and tore his sabre from his belt, handing the weapon to his apprentice. _'Must not find on my body.'_

"I'm not leaving you!" If he had to fight off an entire army Kenobi would not leave his Master injured and vulnerable. 

"You must. No Jedi must be found. Go."

"No," he whispered harshly.

Not knowing if it was wrong or not, Obi-Wan swept aside the rules, the logic, the altruism of his delirious Master. All he felt and understood was that he would never abandon his greatest friend. He tucked Jinn's lightsabre into his belt. Utilizing the Bond, he pushed incredible Force through Jinn, the wounded mind and body received startling surges of power. Obi-Wan left enough for himself to mask his own injuries and pick up Jinn, climbing through the rubble before rescuers or attackers came. Fleeing out the back of the damaged place he scurried through the back streets, finding an old abandoned ship hangar to rest and hide.

***

The flight through the city had gone unnoticed because of the chaos and a bit of help from the Force masking their movements. It had been damaging for the injured Master and the limping Padawan, whose leg injury wore him out with pain and slowness. Even the healing power Obi-Wan had used for the temporary transfer had not kept Jinn's spine from further injury. 

Setting up a small camp inside an old office in the hangar, a bed was made for the suffering Jedi. Then, striving for calm, Obi-Wan assessed Qui-Gon's injuries: Minor internal damage, a crack in the spinal column, a concussion. 

Shaking from raw emotion Obi-Wan automatically thought the worst. Paralysis. With a trembling hand he hovered his palm above his Master's torso, pushing Force into a desperate fight against the pain and toward mending. It felt like the bond was ripping out of him and roughly coursing through his Master. Never having felt anything like this before, Obi-Wan realized he was out of control. Panic was reeling his powers and it was scaring him almost as badly as the horrific injury to his mentor. Almost was the operative word. He could not accept an invalid Master so he would do anything -- anything -- to help.

__

'Your focus determines your reality.' 

A plea? A reminder. Advice of control from the one person who knew Kenobi better than he knew himself? Gentle teaching from the man who should not know this panic. Too afraid to inquire further, Obi-Wan fought to filter the worst of his fears to the back of his mind. Qui-Gon was numb -- inside and out -- from the pain and might not notice any more radical, errant emotionalism if Kenobi could keep a grip on a modicum of control.

Utilizing all the Force he could spare he knit the bones together and pressed a healing sleep onto his Master. As long as they didn't have to go anywhere Jinn could recover in a few days. At least well enough to be able to walk again. If they had to fight their way off this planet -- well -- that was another story. Especially if they weren't supposed to reveal they were Jedi.

With the energy he had left he focused some healing power to his injured leg, but it was more of a painful annoyance than the horrible injury of his mentor. The minor wound could wait.

The recovery time, which he utilized to rest but not sleep -- to keep watch over his Master -- was utilized in anxious contemplation. With Qui-Gon on a rough, but comfortable mattress of soft pieces of bedding, Kenobi sat next to Jinn, keeping a comforting hand on his teacher's shoulder. Leaning against the wall, Obi-Wan closed his eyes and pondered the complex and muddled situation.

Jinn had ordered him to go save the life of the informant Araban. Directly disobeying that command, Kenobi stayed here with his Master, guarding and protecting his partner, not fulfilling a Master's dictate. He could slip away and assess Araban's situation, protect the man, bring him here to this make-shift refuge. That, however, would leave Jinn defenseless. Weighing the life of an unknown against the life of his mentor, there was no contest. Others might not see it that way, but his decision made, he remained where he was, disturbed by their situation and with Jinn's actions, but not with his resolve.

Certainly there were times he debated with the elder. Few were the times he openly disagreed with Jinn. Even rarer were the instances he disobeyed his Master. What would Qui-Gon think? It could destroy their entire relationship, crumbling the foundation they had built on complete trust and obedience.

In their years together Kenobi worked extremely hard to prove himself as a dutiful apprentice. The worst condemnations from his Master had always been when Jinn was disappointed in Obi-Wan's failure to measure up. Kenobi did everything possible to avoid that most harsh of rebukes. 

Perhaps it was not his place to conflict with his Master. Obi-Wan, however, was as headstrong and independent as his Master and inevitably that led to conflict. While Kenobi found danger and risk to himself acceptable, he found it abhorrent when Jinn broke the rules, exercised extreme recklessness, unnecessarily endangered himself, or went against the Council.

Exhausted and dispirited, contemplating these disturbing realities only depressed him. With Qui-Gon unconscious there was no way to talk it out and resolve their differences. No one for Obi-Wan to turn to for advice and comfort. Well, he was twenty years old! He didn't need to be coddled anymore. He could handle this on his own. Like he handled the assignment to protect Mas Araban? Ignoring the condemning thought he drifted off to an unsettled sleep.

***

After sunset Obi-Wan heard distant voices trailing on the wind. He stood near one of the open windows and listened, extending the Force to discern the mood of a group of soldiers who traveled a nearby highway on hover cars. The tone of the thoughts was ugly. Snatches of words and conversations implied the guards were looking for two off-worlders responsible for the bombing. 

__

'Guess who?' Kenobi sighed acidly. This just kept getting better and better. Injured, alone, now they were fugitives. That justified his position in staying with Jinn. There was no way he would leave Qui-Gon alone with soldiers out to get them.

He limped back to his position at Jinn's side, resting in a light stage of relaxation without sleeping. A few hours of this and he would feel pretty healthy. His fatigue and injuries, including a nasty cut on his leg, could be mended enough to at least defend both of them in a tight situation. Feeling restored enough to offer some assistance to his mentor he pulsed more healing vibrations to Jinn through their Bond.

***

A gentle, but persistent tug on his hand awoke the young Jedi. Blinking, he glanced down, pleased to see his Master awake, his blue eyes alert, watching him.

"Master. How are you feeling?" Gripping back the touch, he leaned down to sit in front of Jinn so the elder would not have to strain. 

"Sore. My back feels like it's on fire." Concentrating, he watched his boots as he tried to move his legs. Ntohing happened.

"Your back was broken," Kenobi whispered in a moan. "But it will heal, I'm sure, Master." He hovered a hand over the older man's mid-section, using the Force to feel the repairs. The hand began to tremble as the assessment sank in to his shocked consciousness.

Obi-Wan edged away, hugging himself in an instinctive defense, his mind unable to shield the regret at what he was sensing. Trembling, Jinn nodded, striving for objectivity and courage in the face of panic. With his distracted mental state he had nominal control of his thoughts and emotions. Obi-Wan could detect them too easily through their Bond. There was no way to hide the alarm. Qui-Gon could no longer feel or move his legs.

"No." A cry caught in Kenobi's throat. "This can't be. No." Tightly hugging his Master, his spirit fought against the agonizing knowledge. "No. This can't happen to you."

This was no way to deal with the horrible injury, but Jinn found he could not let go of the lamenting young man that was his lifeline -- his life. Holding his apprentice to his chest he tried to comfort the shivering boy -- man -- Padawan.

"Remember my lectures," he strove for light advice although the voice was shaky. "Patience, my impulsive son. We must not give up hope."

Obi-Wan nodded against his Master's chest. "They're knitting together, but the bones are fragile, Master. You mustn't do anything abrupt." His hand touched Jinn's wan, cool forehead. "Your concussion is much better, but I bet it still hurts." A ghost of a smile strove for lightness, but the moisture, the suffering in the eyes betrayed the tentative bravery.

With barely a hint of an answering girmace, Jinn nodded carefully. "These bones are too old and not bouncing back the way they used to."

Obi-Wan chose to ignore that harsh reminder that his Master was aging. Too old for this kind of action? He didn't want to believe it, but part of his mind knew it was true. Why else did Obi-Wan press his Master about conforming to the rules so the Council would ask him again -- one more time -- to take a seat there with the twelve. To remove himself from the daily danger and risk inherent with the active field duty of a Jedi. Obi-Wan would take his Knighthood trials one of these days and when he did he wanted Jinn to retire to the Council. He didn't trust his Master out there alone in this perilous galaxy.

__

'You will never be too old, my Master.' Obi-Wan gently brushed at the greying beard on the haggard face_. 'Only a little worn around the edges," _he teased, but there was a melancholy shadow in the usually vibrant green eyes. 

Jinn smiled at the typically defensive thought. No matter what he did, no matter what happened, his Padawan was there for him, to calm the torrential seas, to bridge the troubled waters, to support him when the rest of the galaxy opposed his wild schemes and mad rebellion. 

__

'I would follow you to the ends of the galaxy.' The grin broadened. _'Our Bond is revealing your open thoughts, Master. I think because of your concussion you have no defenses.'_

Jinn patted the hand still touching his face. _'I have you. My best defense.'_

Obi-Wan blinked back moisture in his eyes.

With methodical scrutiny Jinn searched his fragmented memory. "There was an explosion, is that right?"

Obi-Wan recounted the events, the flight to hiding, their status as fugitives. Jinn frowned at the grim news. Assessing that their fates were in Kenobi's capable hands, he patted his apprentice's leg in reassurance. Obi-Wan winced. His leg was still healing, and Jinn admitted that would hamper them. Between the two of them their injuries would take a few days to heal. Days they might not have. They had to leave the planet before discovery. The political fall-out would be horrendous if Jedi were discovered meddling -- without permission -- in the governmental affairs of the Mas clan.

"What of Araban and his family?"

Pulling away his supporting touch, Obi-Wan steadily gazed into the sage, blue eyes. "I never went to find him, Master. I could not leave you alone."

The pallid face lost all color, the eyes hardened. "I ordered you --"

"I could not abandon you, Master." Obi-Wan was firm. There was no apology in his heart. "Your life was in danger. My first responsibility was to protect you."

The tone, the eyes, were cold. "That is not what I bade you to do."

Hardening his feelings against the rebuke, the silent censure, Kenobi held his ground. "You are my Master. It was what I had to do."

"I am disappointed in you, apprentice." 

The tone, the detached label -- certain indication he was in trouble. Usually the calm, clipped words would have cut him to the core, but not this time. Obi-Wan knew he was right and felt centered in that righteous knowledge. While regretting his Master's distress at his performance, and Jinn's mistaken position, nonetheless, Kenobi was sure he had done the right thing.

"I am sorry, Master. It is never my intention to be disobedient or disrespectful. But your life was more important. We have no idea about Araban or his family. Your information was so vague we don't have a clue what's going on. In those circumstances I could not leave you."

The pronouncement shocked the elder who stared at the young man for several moments. "I am your Master." His face became unreadable. "In my absence you are to act with the maturity I expect of a twenty year old Jedi. You are not a child any more, Obi-Wan." The voice became hard and harsh. " It is not your place to make judgements about my orders. Your mission was to save lives!"

Flinching from the insult, he took a breath. "This was not a mission," Kenobi corrected curtly. "This was one of your renegade causes." 

While the tone remained even, the voice placid, the emotions were bubbling beneath the surface. Obi-Wan could feel the resentment, the long festering vexation, the subliminal anxiety of years of Jinn's crusades roiling beneath his tenuous control. Sometimes Qui-Gon could be his own worst enemy and this time Kenobi had drawn the line. Now he could not back down. Sternly he recounted incidences, examples where Qui-Gon's single-mindedly and narrowly focused on a cause. Constantly he adopting outcasts -- adopted lost causes to the expense of everything else, including Obi-Wan.

"You go too far, apprentice. We are Jedi --"

"And we have a duty to fulfill. But do you have to always fight the Council? Do you have to risk your life? Sometimes you act as if it means nothing to you!" Gone too far to draw back, the pent-up dread and concern spilled out in a flood of anguish. The supplication in the voice grew as the passion escalated. "You recklessly endanger yourself, Master. Sometimes I wonder if your life -- if my life -- is as important as one of your causes."

Speechless, Jinn was momentarily shocked at the tirade. Emotion spent, Obi-Wan stepped back, taking long, deep breaths, striving for control of the rampantly wild feelings. He couldn't believe he had said those things, but could not call them back. Would not. They were all true. They were what he had worried about for years. His timing was awful, but at least it was all out in the open.

Limping over to the window, Obi-Wan stared out at the night sky. Lights from hover craft on the highway caught his attention. With dull fascination he watched as the lights came closer. Still sizzling with raw feelings, the Force had to remind him of his primary responsibility and the danger surrounding them.

"Master! Soldiers are coming!" He rushed back and knelt by his silently fuming mentor. "Master, we must leave. Soldiers are searching the area."

Carefully, slowly, Kenobi helped Jinn lean up, but he gasped in pain. The tenderly knitted bones might not hold if Jinn had to move. He urged his apprentice to continue, but Obi-Wan paused. As Kenobi saw it he had three choices. Move Jinn and damage the back again, regress the slight healing he'd managed. Fight, single-handedly against at least ten armed soldiers. He might win, but then he would give away their hiding place and they would still have to move. Conquer the enemy by stealth. One of his old tutors had once said when you can no longer confound the enemy you have lost to them. It was time for a little cunning.

Quickly he placed pieces of junk and trash around the corner they had inhabited. Hurredly he explained his plan. Between them, utilizing the Bond, they could mask their position from an average search. It seemed their only hope. Obi-Wan handed the sabre back to his Master. 

"Just in case this doesn't work, Master."

The recent regret and irritation at his companion was smothered by admiration. "A good plan, Obi-Wan." Jinn settled himself on the bedding, his lightsabre in hand. The Force rippled out to Kenobi. "Stay alert."

Four guards trooped in, one remaining out by the car. A quick glance around the old hangar confirmed no fugitives were hidden there. The four left. One car with five soldiers remaining outside to guard against the off-worlders were using the place as a refuge.

The Jedi relaxed, the ploy worked, but the effort had taxed Jinn to exhaustion. If they had to do it again they might not have the Force enough to maintain a successful screen. 

__

'Rest, Master. If they do not leave, then before morning we must be out of here.'

'You are weary as well, Padawan.'

'I can manage. I will do anything I have to.' The fervent vow came out with more intensity than he intended. Not wanting to return to a debate at this delicate and precarious moment, Obi-Wan still felt those tender emotions of anxiety and dread for his Master's safety. _'Just rest,'_ he finished lamely.

Unsettled, but wise enough to see the logic in the advice, Jinn closed his eyes and slipped into a light slumber. Obi-Wan pushed his Force into healing the injured spine of his mentor. He didn't want to have to fight those soldiers. To avoid that they would have to leave in a few hours.

***

A crack snapped his eyes open, Kenobi instantly aware two of the soldiers were entering the hangar to find a place to sleep while their fellows kept watch. Removing the healing energy from Jinn he focused on thought waves to the soldiers, making them think it was a bad idea to sleep inside tonight. The men were unusually stubborn and his level of Force could not sway them. In a last effort Obi-Wan cloaked him and his Master with a shield. It wouldn't last long, but it might keep them from being discovered long enough for them to move.

Consistent with the current Jedi luck, the soldiers stopped to check out the room. Since it was the nicest place in the old building, it was logical they would stop here. Crossing to the corner, they felt the field of energy and stopped. One was about to call to the other. In a quick, fluid movement, Obi-Wan was on his feet, lightsabre activated, slicing the soldier apart. Before the other man could draw a weapon or speak he was killed with the Jedi weapon.

Two more guards raced into the room at the commotion. One managed to fire off a blaster shot that was ricocheted back at him. Running outside, Kenobi finished off the last soldier, but the man had already called in an alert. Dashing back inside, he crouched at the side of his Master, who was awake and aware of the problem.

"Reinforcements?"

"On the way. We can use the hover car, Master. It would save some time." 

Pushing the Force to strengthen Jinn's spine, Obi-Wan carried the bigger Jedi out to the hover car. There was no comfortable position, so Qui-Gon's tall form leaned across the back seat, trying to ease the pain of the cramped position. Kenobi leaped in the front and sped away. Grid maps in the computer provided him with convenient directions. Not far away was a spaceport. If nothing else they could steal a ship and be out of here soon. 

He didn't want to think about repercussions mounting -- disobedience to his Master, killing soldiers, stealing property. What next?

Blaster bolts exploded nearby and Obi-Wan swung the car off the highway and into some trees. The jolting was doing no good for Jinn, who masked his pain well, but Obi-Wan could feel it through their Bond. There was no time for anything but a straight run now and he pushed on the speed.

Ahead, two hover cars came toward them at a direct angle, blasters firing. Kenobi twisted the car to the side, dipping and wheeling through trees and past land formations. Bursting out onto a highway, he nearly collided with two other cars. Ripping past the traffic, he raced toward a crowded population center by the spaceport. Obi-Wan told Jinn to prepare himself for a quick exit.

Throbbing with pain, Jinn advised Kenobi to not worry about him, just get them a way off the planet. From the side two military cars raced up, one hitting a civilian car to push it out of the way to get to the Jedi. Kenobi ground his teeth. More innocents hurt or killed. Blaster fire was on top of them and scored two damaging hits to the power supply. The car jolted to a halt and Obi-Wan turned it at the last minute to smash into a wooded area off the highway. Carrying Jinn, they ran into the field. 

Obi-Wan drew his sabre to deflect any bolts, but Jinn stopped him. Not willing to argue the point, Obi-Wan put his concentration and power into speed and managed to stumble and limp into the cover of the trees. Leaning against the wide trunk of an enormous tree, Obi-Wan caught his breath. Little of his power had been spared to keep Jinn's spine straight, but the backbone seemed to be holding by some miracle. He angled toward the spaceport which was close now. Finally he could go no further. Gently placing Jinn on the ground, he checked for pursuers. Men with lighting units were combing the forest.

__

'Can you walk yet, Master?' Qui-Gon tried to stand and instantly fell back against his apprentice. It was answer enough. _'I will carry you.'_

Qui-Gon placed a crushing hold on Obi-Wan's arm, preventing the young man from lifting him. "No. This must stop, Obi-Wan." He was close, looking down to his Padawan's eyes with compassion and tender regret. "You can't go on like this. You could escape --"

"That is not an option, Master. You know that."

The solemn, older man studied the passionately intent, committed green eyes. He touched the sweat-caked face with understanding. "I had to try."

__

'I will do anything to save you, Master.'

The soldiers drew closer. Obi-Wan drew his lightsabre. "I'm sorry. This is my only defense, Master. Please don't try to stop me."

Only affection colored the rough tone. "Did you know, my Padawan, you are headstrong and stubborn and --"

"I take after my Master?" Obi-Wan took a deep breath and squeezed his mentor's shoulder before gripping his sabre in both hands. "As soon as I distract them I'll come back to take you to the port."

__

'Careful.'

Kenobi grinned. "That is one order I will obey, Master." Then he disappeared in the dark shadows of the forest.

***

Qui-Gon nearly held his breath as he listened to and felt the battle sporadically running through the forest. The glittering blue of Obi-Wan's lightsabre flashed in the darkness, singing against the blaster bolts and enemies. Fatigued and sore, head still reeling and back tormenting him with pain, Jinn was too distracted to notice the soldiers coming from behind. Far too late he realized the danger and drew his sabre. That instinctive but simple movement tore his bones and muscles and shot paralyzing agony through his nerves. He took out two soldiers before collapsing back onto the ground from anguish and fatigue. The Force could not sustain all the demands he had insisted on utilizing to heal, to sense.

In the next instant he expected to be blown apart by a blaster and was amazed when a flying form crashed into the nearest soldier. Blue flashed and the guard went down, along with three others nearby. A breathless apprentice knelt at his side.

"Master, you're back is hurt again." 

Jinn forced stern harshness into his tone. "Obi-Wan, there must be no argument from you now." His voice was too unsteady, he switched to their ever-close Bond. _'You must save yourself. I demand you leave. I can go no further.'_

The command served to jolt Obi-Wan out of his anxiety. Wiping his face he pulled back, filled with resolve. "I would rather die than leave you, Master. Please don't ask that of me again because I will not obey such a command." He brushed away the long, unkempt hair at Jinn's neck. "I'm sorry, Master. Forgive me."

A momentary pain lanced through Qui-Gon's nerves -- a Jedi pinch to render unconsciousness -- then Jinn slipped into oblivion, knowing his Padawan had disobeyed him. Again.

***

Getting a grip on his raging emotions, Obi-Wan lifted his unconscious Master in his arms and ran through the forest. His single goal was to find a ship and get off the planet. Desperation brought him perilously close to the edge of Darkness, he knew. Fear was the opening of the floodgates to the Dark Side. He had to be so careful not to let the panic rule him, but use it to hone his instincts and skills to save them both. It had been no dramatic boast his last words to his mentor. If Jinn could not leave this planet then Kenobi would not either. All or nothing.

The despairing feelings gave him endurance and strength beyond what was left of even his Force reserves. The alternative was so completely unacceptable he drew on energy he didn't know existed within the worn and weary body and mind. 

The hangar was guarded by soldiers, especially the small private crafts. So he would have to go with the unexpected, Kenobi realized. At the loading dock of an old Naboo transport, a Gamorrean was checking cargo. It was an easy ruse to use a Jedi mind trick and get aboard. Remaining in hiding among the cargo crates was also simple. By the time the ship lifted off Obi-Wan was asleep, his Master nestled protectively in his arms.

***

It was a nightmarish trip for Kenobi. Maintaining a level of alertness to guard against attack, sending healing energy to his Master, getting enough rest so he didn't collapse from fatigue. When he thought it safe he crept out and mingled with the passengers; buying food, keeping a low profile but being noticed by a few so he didn't seem like the stow-away that he was. Picking up the ship's gossip he learned more than he wanted to know about the planet's turmoil, the clan hostilities, the murder of a Mas Araban and his family. The grief and guilt over that was crushing, but not destroying. An even greater agony pressing on his mind was Qui-Gon's injury. Had the spine been damaged beyond repair?

Be careful what you wish for. Obi-Wan had wanted Jinn safely ensconced as part of the Council, away from the dangers in the galaxy. What if that were to happen now as a result of the injury -- if Jinn could never walk, run, fight again at his side? It made him ill and weak just thinking about the possibility. So for the bulk of the miserable trip Kenobi drained all the energy he could to his Master's healing trance, desperate that the Jedi magic -- the Warrior Bond magic -- would work miracles.

After two days the ship was landing at Cerius. From here it was only another two days to Coruscant. Kenobi debated on whether they should stay here and recover or return to the Jedi healers at the Temple. He wished wiser minds than his could make the decision -- push it off on Jinn or Yoda, but that wouldn't be right. He was responsible for his Master's safety and he would see it through. 

Sitting cross-legged at his Master's side he gently brushed at the cool brow, clearing away errant strands of long brown hair. Jinn usually wore the sides in braids, then tied them at the back. In his illness the hair was tangled and Obi-Wan had unbraided it all, pulling it back, away from the face and tying it with a strong cord. 

Two days in a healing trance. It should be enough to mend some of the damage. Would it be enough to give Jinn back his freedom? Gently he stroked the lines in the experienced face. His Master was coming out of the induced sleep, as if he knew the journey and danger were at an end.

__

'Master, it is time to wake up.' He closed out the raw emotions coursing his mind. The torment needed to stay blocked so Jinn would not sense the anguish, only the Bond. _'We are safe now.'_

Jinn's eyes opened quickly, proving his trance was shallow. _'Obi-Wan.'_ He almost smiled, then it quickly faded. _'You are tired.'_

'A very long sojourn. Are you ready?'

Wiggling his fingers and hands, Jinn sat up slightly, then more with Obi-Wan's help. Trying to move his feet, the brown boots remained still. The defeat was clear in his senses if not in the stolid face. Obi-Wan groaned, hugging him tightly, nearly strangled in return by the mighty grip of his mentor. 

"I will take care of you, Master." What more could he say? "Don't worry."

The unconvincing advice was stoically received. "All is not lost, Obi-Wan. Don't despair."

The hold was broken when the cargo doors slammed open. Obi-Wan lifted Qui-Gon up and slowly limped to the corridor to join the other passengers leaving the ship.

They stopped at the nearest healer's office and Jinn was thoroughly examined. Pronounced in a precarious state of health, he was ordered to find rest and immobility for several days. The spinal injury might heal and Jinn might regain use of his legs. Only time would tell. Kenobi, who had ignored his own wounds, was given intense medication and ordered rest and healing to fight the infection developed in his wounded leg.

They found comfortable rooms nearby and complied with the healer's orders. Jinn decided to let another day pass before contacting the Temple for new instructions. He did, however, use his comm link to send a secured message to Supreme Chancellor Valorum. When Kenobi returned from a food expedition he noted Jinn's face was ashen. Obi-Wan knew when he entered what had happened.

"You heard about Araban." Standing stationary, close to the door, his voice dropped to a still, cold whisper. "It was my fault. Nothing I can do will buy back their lives." A trace of defiance sparked in his eyes. "I am still glad I chose your life over his, Master. I hope you will not feel any guilt in this matter. It was my responsibility. You gave me the orders and I chose to disobey them." His voice and lips trembled and his dwindling Force strength was used to strangle out the Bond. Emptying his power, he erected mental and emotional walls to block out Jinn, to keep the intensity of the guilt from one who did not deserve to feel such torture. "I will not ask for your forgiveness in this, Master, that would be unfair to you. I am more sorry than you can know."

Kenobi rushed out, fleeing at a run from the public apartments. In the strange city he ran until he was out of breath, lost and alone, wandering the streets, dazed, sick and tormented. Of course Qui-Gon could never forgive him, never love him again never respect him after this. What of their Bond? How could it work now? All seemed lost except Jinn's life and Obi-Wan accepted that as a bitter, but eminently fair trade.

Leg throbbing with hurt, his heart aching with misery, Obi-'Wan found an obscure corner in a public garden and curled up in a corner by a stone wall. It seemed as good a place as any to ponder his failings and his future. The murder of six people was heinous and a great load of guilt on the conscience of the young Jedi. He grieved for the victims and those who mourned them. 

For himself he felt profound sorrow at that loss and his own personal loss. Would he be expelled from the Order because of his disobedience? Or merely rejected by his Master? Without a Master, and with this mark against him, would the Council allow him to take trials to be a Knight? Was he even worthy to be in that hallowed assembly? And would any of it matter now that he had lost the respect and affection of the person more important to him than his life?

Well past sunset, he knew he should return to their rooms to see if Qui-Gon needed him. The Master should be settled in a sleeping trance again, but knowing the stubborn Jinn he was probably brooding, just as his apprentice. Obi-Wan promised to take care of his Master and it had been a sincere oath -- not merely an obligation from guilt, but a duty out of love. If Jinn would have him. 

The thought of Qui-Gon not being able to walk again was harrowing. Kenobi's wish for him, to be safely sequestered in the Temple would come true. No! Not like this! How could such tragedy strike the finest Knight in the Order? If Jinn did not recover then there was no justice in the galaxy. And what would Kenobi do? **IF** he was still allowed to be a Knight, he would stay with Jinn. Even giving up his dreams of heroic adventures as a Knight. He owed everything to Jinn -- hadn't he proven that by killing Araban and his family? Then he had to make this commitment complete and offer his future, not just his life, to his Master. 

Sick and disconsolate, limping back to the apartments, he was surprised to see Jinn seemingly asleep. After a few moments of sitting in the dark, staring at the older Jedi, Qui-Gon carefully turned to him. So, no slumber for either of them it seemed.

"You tried to cut me off, Obi-Wan." The voice was plaintive and soft, thin and worn with fatigue and regret. "The Bond was too strong. I could feel your turmoil and anguish."

"Sorry." The quiet apology seemed all he could say. Few times in their years together had they found negative associations with the Warrior Bond. Occasionally one or the other would close off the Bond for supposed protection of the other, but it always backfired on them. This was one of those instances obviously. Hadn't he hurt Qui-Gon enough? Now the Master couldn't even defend against the subliminal link of the young man's exposed emotions. "I didn't mean for you to feel all that. How is your back?"

"Much better. I sense your leg is getting worse. You must take care of yourself, Padawan."

Kenobi couldn't look at him. He cleared his throat. "If it turns out you can't walk again, Master, I want you to know I am still yours to command. I will take care of you. If -- if you want me around."

The depth of poignant emotion was profound in the mellow, loving voice. "Why would I not want you around, Padawan?"

Obi-Wan closed his eyes against the moisture burning them, the tangible evidence of unbridled grief. "I wish I could change . . . " he shook his head. "I wish the choice I made had not been fatal to Araban and his family." Instinctive defiance resurfaced through the damaged psyche. "But I still do not regret my decision to save you. I will never apologize for that."

Silence. Unable to help himself he stared at his Master. Was that a smile on the features shadowed from the thin light streaming through the open window? 

"I would never ask you to." Amusement brightened his tone and confused his apprentice. "You've made yourself quite clear on that score." He sighed, the tone more serious now. "I should be the one apologizing to you, my Padawan, and so I shall. Please accept my deepest penitence for this fiasco." Kenobi was startled and it brought back the smile on Jinn's face. "It was wrong of me to take on this mission and endanger you -- us -- on a fool's errand. You were right about my weaknesses for causes, Obi-Wan. I want to save the entire galaxy all at once sometimes. I forget how dangerous that can be, sometimes how imprudent. I should be more mindful of my obligations, as you have taught me, Padawan."

"ME?"

Jinn laughed. "Yes. In our years together I've sometimes wondered who teaches whom more. You are my teacher, my bridge of calm over extremes and turbulence. You are my anchor when I am ready to sail away to impulsive adventure. My protector, my defender and countless times, in many ways, you have saved my life. And most important of all, you are my son."

Much of the guilt and pain was eased at the incredible praise. The underscore of their Bond brought a sense of affection and approval with the words. Both of them had changed a great deal since their initial meeting so long ago. Then Kenobi was the impulsive youth, quick to take risks and find adventure. Jinn was the cautious, patient teacher. Life and death threats, the perilous events they faced, the precious value of his Master's life changed Kenobi's brashness to caution and concern. 

The support made the moment all the more poignant and grievous to bear. The Master was not going to argue about what had happened, but certainly he could never forgive Obi-Wan for the deaths. Grown up now to a man, inside he felt vulnerable and small, wishing he could cry and release the pain. Wishing his Master could take him in his arms, as he did years ago, and comfort the wounded soul, bring solace and wisdom to balm the bruises.

The young man couldn't speak. _'This is all over, Master. I have committed a terrible moral crime by allowing those people to die. I will not ask your forgiveness. I can't. I can only ask you to find it in your heart to not hate me.'_

"Forgiveness? Obi-Wan!" The impatience was a short, sharp breath. "Remember when we masked our presence from the soldiers back in the hangar? We depended on our Bond to get us out of there, did we not?"

"Yes." It was a trembling rasp. 

"If I had not forgiven you it wouldn't have worked. You know our Bond will not connect unless we are clear and in unity. How could that happen if I hadn't already forgiven you?"

Gulping down a thick knot in his throat, he shook his head, still unable to talk. 

Jinn's tone and expression were compassionate and tender. "Nothing you could ever do would breach our Bond, my Padawan. Not from me. Never allow your guilt or pain to block me out, please. Don't you think this link is at least as important to me as it is to you?"

__

'You mean you still want me as your Padawan? Even after what I did?'

'After saving my life? Again.' the mentor wondered with easy sagacity. His voice trembled. "If our roles had been reversed, I hope I would have the courage to be as brave as you." 

Obi-Wan blushed, but twitched with a near grin. "Can I quote you on that?"

Still somber, Jinn scrutinized the young face. "You are my bridge over troubled water. You are everything to me, my Padawan. I could never push you away for any reason. Please don't assume that I would, no matter what happens." 

The youth could not speak, just stood there trembling.

"Obi-Wan? Padawan, please say something." Cautiously, Jinn groaned, slowly sat up and leaned against the wall. "Obi-Wan?" 

"Master," he croaked. "You're sitting up!"

"I'm not paralyzed anymore. The healing trance knitted my spine together again. I will be fine."

Choking on a sob, Obi-Wan crossed the small room and knelt at Jinn's feet, pressing his face against the Master's knee. Quietly weeping, he released the anguish that had been building inside for days. With a gentle hand Jinn stroked the bristly hair and offered hushed whispers of support and devotion.

After the turmoil eased and Kenobi was calm again, he moved to a nearby chair, still holding onto his Master, who was fading fast from the wearing emotions and intensive healing. Gingerly he eased Jinn back to lay down on the cot. With a twinkling smile Qui-Gon related he had discovered the wonderful healing after he had awoken from a nap while Obi-Wan was gone. He could still feel his bones tenderly injured, but knew there was no permanent damage.

"Is your offer of obligation still good, apprentice?" The tone was teasing and amused. "Your servitude for life?" 

"Do I have a choice?"

A sigh, between a smile and a groan was released. "I have taught you too well to enhance your natural independence. I don't know what the Council would have said -- will still say over all this. They don't much like me rewriting the rules."

Obi-Wan was tired, distracted by keeping his senses propelled toward healing Jinn. Part of his attention was on the conversation. He kept a hand on Qui-Gon's arm, using their Bond to promote recovery. The weariness was so encompassing he could hardly keep his eyes open or sit up straight. 

"I'm afraid this will not bode well for your trials."

This snapped Obi-Wan to alertness. "You think I'm ready for my trails, Master?"

"No!" came the instant, abrupt answer. With sad soberness Jinn studied the intent eyes. "You are far too devoted to me, apprentice. In a crisis you still worry far too much for my safety. That is just the type of thing they might test you on in trials, and I don't want you to fail when it is time to be tested for Knighthood."

Innate stubbornness surfacing in defense, Obi-Wan's jaw tightened. "Then prepare to be disappointed in me, Master, for in that I will fail you. I can't think of anything more important than your life."

Taking both of Obi-Wan's hands in his he sighed. "I can't even wish for your loyalty and affection to be decreased, Obi-Wan, because that would change you. And that would be a disappointment. But we must do better to obey the rules. Sometimes." Tempering the rebuke, he patted Obi-Wan's hand. "I am happy to say you are not ready now. Let's leave it at that." He smiled fondly. "I still have a little time left to make things right and work out a few problems. Not that we need to tell this to the Council, but I am far too attached to you to let you go just yet."

Kenobi's initial alarm at the mention of trails receded and he laid his head down on the cot next to Jinn's shoulder. "That is a problem that I like, Master," he admitted around a yawn.

***

The Council had other things on their exalted minds and the mention of Kenobi's trials never passed through their thoughts. Valorum had issued a statement to the Jedi Council, explaining his private mission for Jinn and saying the mission was unnecessary. Mas Araban had been killed in a family dispute the day before Jinn arrived. The charges of corruption against Mas Amedda could not be proven, so Valorum was dismissing them.

Yoda had a few things to say to the Chancellor, and Jinn, about accepting personal and secret missions. In future Valorum would work more closely with the Jedi Council. Regretting that Jinn was slightly injured on the mission, Yoda granted permission for the Master and Padawan to take a brief leave to anywhere they wanted. In two weeks time they were to report in for a new assignment.

The duo decided on remaining on Cerius until Jinn was recovered. Gradual walks and exercises increased Jinn's strength daily. At night, when the cool night washed the planet in star cover, they would sit by the window and talk. 

Rubbing his healing leg, Obi-Wan sighed. "The Force is supposed to make everything balanced, Master. Is that what happened on this mission?" Kenobi's voice was speculative and mild. "I don't feel very balanced."

"What troubles you?"

"Araban and his family were already dead before we arrived. It changes nothing. I'm sure the Council will censure me for disobeying you. For choosing your life -- no offense -- instead of lives connected to the mission. Which wasn't really a mission." The voice strove for conversational overtones, but the worry was obvious.

"Trust me when I advice you that second-guessing the Council is a dangerous thing, my Padawan." Jinn reached over and tapped the younger man on the knee. Reveling in stretching, moving, being alive, Qui-Gon gripped his apprentice. "And while you seem to disobey me with annoying regularity, I can only blame myself as a bad example. I am the one who taught you to be wary of the Council, to not always abide in their wisdom." He wagged a finger. "And you have obviously forgotten my opinion that the Council does not need to know everything that goes on out here in the field."

Knowingly, Kenobi allowed a slight tug of a grin. "You're not going to tell them?"

"That I botched an assignment from Supreme Chancellor Valorum? What would that do to my vaulted reputation?"

"And of my disobedience, Master? I am sorry it has caused us distress, but I am not sorry I saved you. In all honesty, I confess I will do it again if I must."

Shaking his head in a show of severe strictness, Jinn suddenly smiled. "I believe I have been counting on that for a long time, my Padawan."

* * *

THE END


End file.
